


Experiencing A New Love Making

by Floresfire



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Adults, Anal Sex, F/M, Lemon, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years passed after TDAS, Mike and Zoey are now engage and will soon be married. But when Zoey finally tells Mike about a fantasy she's been having....they experience a new way of love making</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiencing A New Love Making

**Author's Note:**

> My pal, Cody Lakes and I work on this together :) Also I was inspired by Irk's Zoke lemon "You Just Need To Ask" so I hope you all will enjoy this.

It's been nearly 3 years since Total Drama All-Stars, after the incident in All-Stars and Pahkitew Islands, Chris was fired and the show was official over. The whole cast members and interns were in joy, they no longer have to deal with Chris's dangerous, toxic, live threatening challenges, his overboard drama that have caused trouble for everyone and his crazy personality any more. After winning the season, but felt he didn't won the season at all. Michael Peterson, The Former MPD Disorder, decided to give the contestants that were tortured and harmed by his evil alter ego, Mal, some of the million dollars.

A few months after the season was over, Mike used some of the left over money and bought a very nice house for himself...but also for his one true love...Zoey Roth. The house was very big, a living room, four bedrooms, a basement, a nice kitchen, and a very big pool. Mike and Zoey were happy to be living together, since they first meant in Revenge of the Island, they knew they were meant to be together. Even after seeing her true love make out with her rival during the season, thinking he was using her, and even almost lost her own life to Mike's demon know as Mal. Zoey never lost faith in Mike and knew he was the man that stole her heart.

Two years after the season, Mike took Zoey out to a very nice dinner for their three-year anniversary of being together. It was an amazing night for the two...until Mike soon asked Zoey a question. "Zoey...we've been together for three years. Even though I thought you would hate me if you knew about my disorder...you didn't, you actually showed me...love from someone...that's very special. So... I asked you on this night this simple question." Mike kneel on one leg and showed Zoey, a silver ring with a red ruby on the center. "Ms. Zoey Roth, will you do me the honor...on becoming my wife." Zoey was shocked...with tears of joy and surprised streaming down her hazel brown eyes. Mike, her true love, finally asked her to marry him. The whole restaurant saw the whole scene, waiting for Zoey to answer his question. "So... what do you say Zoey? Do you want to be with me...if you don't I understand completely and I can understand if-" Mike was silenced when Zoey leaped towards him, hugging the former MPD Disorder very tightly while kissing his whole face, covering him with light red lipstick marks as she just said with pure happiness and tears of joy?

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousands time yes! Mike, it would be an honor and a privileges to be your wife." Mike's eyes began to tear like crazy after hearing Zoey's answer, he just smiled at her and kissed her passionately while the whole restaurant clapped and cheered for the now engaged couple.

Almost a year after the engagement, Mike and Zoey's families were thrilled about the two's engagement, Zoey told a few of her friends from Total Drama about the wedding, they were all happy for her and Mike finally becoming husband and wife. Mike and Zoey's families and themselves arranged the wedding to be on September, which is in a few months. On a very hot June day, Mike was laying on a beach chair next to his pool, wearing nothing but his usual lime green swimming trunks but had no shirt on, exposing his slimmed yet tone chest and his ripped 8 packed Abdominal to the hot summer sky along with his golden shark tooth necklace. Mike changed over the years, he gotten a bit taller, he been working out for a while, gaining him a bit more muscles and he was growing a goatee. Mike sighed in a calm relaxed tone, feeling the hot summer air hitting his body, making him smile a bit. "Can't believe it's been three years since All-Stars ended...that season was still like hell to me. Even worse than hell! I mean I almost lost my life, my friends...and the love of my life...but still I wished I could just go back...and somehow change that day and made sure that Mal didn't caused all that chaos..." Mike rested his head on top of his arms, trying to stay calm and relaxed. "But also...in a few months...I'm finally going to marry the woman that changed my whole life for the better." Mike's smile returned, remembering the best moments he had with Zoey and feeling the heat against his tone body.

Soon the door opened, showing a woman with beautiful soft silk like skin, ruby red hair that was down to her shoulder, wearing blue diamond like earrings and was wearing a two-piece red bikini that made her beautiful body look like of a goddess. That woman is Mike's fiancée, Zoey Roth. Over the years, Zoey changed a bit herself. She grew a bit taller, almost to Mike's shoulder height, she now lets her hair down, sometimes place it into a bun in a special occasion, but also her breast grew a bit as well, they're now C Cupped sized breasts. Zoey was going for a swim but saw her fiancé, resting himself on a beach chair. Zoey smiled sweetly yet passionately as she slowly walked towards her soon to be husband. "Hmmm..." Mike sighed calmly, his eyes were closed, seeing nothing but black emptiness until he felt a soft palm on both of his shoulders, his shoulder blades were then squeezed softly, making him moan a bit.

"Oh my god...that feels so nice..." Mike smiled very widely while Zoey grinned a bit and softly said

"Hehehehe, guess who handsome?" Mike laughed a bit and said in a pretended tone

"Hmmm...I don't know, let me see." Mike opened his eyes as both of his hands slowly held Zoey's left hand and rubbed it. "Soft silky like hands that a man would melt if he felt them against his body." Mike kissed Zoey's palm, earning him a soft giggle from Zoey. "A voice like a goddess that is also a beautiful angel." Mike finally looked up and said "And has ruby red hair with the scent of cherries and roses. Why wouldn't it be...Zoey Roth?" Zoey laughed at her fiancé, which then Mike joined in on the laughter.

"Who wouldn't it be, since well I am the only one that lives here mister." Zoey slowly rubbed her silky finger against Mike's face, until Mike grabbed her arms and pulled her over the seat and into his arms. "Oh...hehehehe." Zoey nervously laughed while her face blushed a rosy pink color. Mike smiled at her and soon kissed her cheek, causing her a laugh a bit until he directed his mouth to her neck and slowly blessed it with light kisses, causing Zoey to laugh very loudly but also moan a bit, making her blush grew bigger and bigger. "M-M-Mike! Stop it!"

"I can't help it. You have a sweet soft neck I couldn't deny kissing it with all my pleasure." Mike continued his kissing on Zoey's neck until she made a playful like smirk and soon grabbed Mike's face, pulling it from her neck as she then blessed the boy with a sweet passionate kiss on his tan lips. Mike's cheeks exploded with a massive red blush that it was very noticeable. Mike couldn't stop it so he returned the kiss with much more passion. The two quietly moaned against each other mouths, feelings their lips slowly grinding against each other. Zoey's hands rubbed against Mike's dark brown spiky hair, making the dark tan male moaned pleasure, soon Mike slowly trailed his hands against Zoey's back, rubbing her soft flesh making her moaned calmly. However, Zoey soon had a thought that she had been having for a while, but it was getting into her very badly that she opened her eyes and pulled her away from the kiss. "Huh? Zoey, are you okay?" Mike and Zoey were breathing in and out, but Zoey's face was blushing for some reason.

"Y-yeah...I'm alright...just felt that...why should we waste all our energy on making out, but just you know...relax a bit." Zoey laid her head next to Mike's neck, while Mike just smiled and held her close to her. The couple just admired the beautiful sunny sky, the light blue sky, the fluffy clouds and the bright sun. "You know Mike; it's almost been three years since All-Stars...I still can't believe you threw a boulder on your head just to protect me."

"Well I had to! I was worried that Mal was going to hurt you, I was worried I might hurt you. But I didn't know that incident caused Mal to be fully released. If it never happened, I would have still been in the game and would have won that money fairly...but...it never happened because of my stupid idea." Mike sighed sadly but Zoey silenced him by pressing a finger on his lips.

"Quiet, you did what you thought was right. You did it so you would protect us...even if it caused that whole problem. I still think it was very sweet and... noble of you Michael." Zoey pressed her lips on Mike's cheek, leaving a red mark on it. "But also...in just a few more months, I can finally be with the man that stole my heart." Zoey smiled sweetly at her fiancé as he just returned the smile and gently grasped his hands with hers.

"I know, after waiting for almost four years, I'm finally going to be with the woman that changed my whole life, the woman that loved me for who I am, you." Mike and Zoey leaned their heads and just enjoyed the moment right now. Mike cupped Zoey's cheek while Zoey wrapped her arms around his neck, the two soon lean near each other and shared another kiss, but it was just a small peck on the lip. Zoey stared at her finance's deep chocolate brown eyes with her light hazel brown eyes. "Have I ever told you that your eyes are like stars in the night sky il mio amore." Zoey lightly laughed while her cheeks once more blushed when Mike said 'my love' in his usual Italian voice.

"Hehehehe, plenty of time Mike. Plenty of times." Zoey rubbed his chin, feeling the bit of chin hair from his goatee. Soon enough Zoey asked Mike "Mike, you wouldn't mind if you...well...rub sun lotion on my back would you?" Zoey asked Mike a bit nervous, even if they've been together for 4 years and were almost about to be married, Zoey was still very shy around Mike. Mike was the same but even worst. He blushed really bad but just nodded and said in a slight jittery tone

"Um...s-sure, I wouldn't mind at all Zoey." Mike got off of the chair as Zoey then laid on top of it with her stomach against it, undid her bikini bra so the strap wouldn't get in the way and laid her head on top of her arms, waiting for Mike. Mike grabbed a bottle of sun tan lotion, opened the top and dabbed a full hand of the lotion onto his palm. Mike was about to rub the lotion on Zoey's back, but took a moment to admire her beautiful soft back, the silk like skin looked gorgeous to his eyes.

"Michael, I'm waiting." Zoey said playfully while laughing as Mike shook his head back to reality and nervous laughed

"Huh? Oh sorry Honey." Mike slowly placed his hand on top of Zoey's upper back, pressing his hand against it and slowly sliding his hand up and down, spreading the lotion around Zoey's upper back. Zoey widen her eyes but seal them tight and moaned softly. "Hehehe, you like it?"

"MmmHmm! Ahhh thank you Mike..." Zoey sighed and moaned quietly while Mike continue rubbing lotion on her back. While resting her head and relaxing very nicely, Zoey soon had a thought of herself and Mike, inside their room, having a very nice moment with each other, kissing each other softly yet very passionately, making her smile widely. Mike continued rubbing Zoey's back as he soon started to rub the lotion lower, rubbing it against the lower part of her back, making Zoey sigh more sweetly. "Mmmm, keep going Mike. That feels amazing..." Mike only nodded with a smile as he kept rubbing his sweet fiancée's soft back, circling the lotion around her back, making her smile and moan in pleasure. However, without noticing it, Mike accidentally went lower and soon slowly groped Zoey's soft ass. "Huh?" Mike looked down and quickly removed his palm from Zoey's ass cheek, blushing very badly. Zoey felt his hand on her ass, making her "OH!" in surprise but also...made her felt a bit excited. Zoey turned her head and Mike, holding his hand while still blushing in embarrassment.

"OH MY GOD! Zoey, I'm so sorry I did that. I got distracted and I didn't notice I was moving my hand lower. Seriously I'm-" Zoey sat up, covering her chest with her arm while she silenced him with her other hand.

"Mike, it's okay you don't have get all nervous at all. Beside...I kind of liked it." Mike brows rose in surprised. "So... can you keep doing that?" Mike felt a skip in his own heart

"You mean...you want me to r-rub your...butt?" Zoey just nodding and laid on the chair again, only this time she moved her ass side to side, making Mike almost smiled while he felt a tug against his swim shorts. Mike put more lotion on his hand, rubbed both of his hands together and soon...pressed his hand on Zoey's soft ass. Zoey moaned but smiled in pleasure with a bit of arousement as Mike rubbed his hands around her soft ass. Mike felt a bit excited by this, making him blush a bit but smile very widely. "Zoey...how are you feeling?"

"Very good...actually...a lot better than good." Zoey bit her lip as she soon remembers how Mike would always respect her body. He enjoyed every single part of her; her red hair, her soft neck, her cute soft hands, but he absolutely loved her breast and her ass. Whenever they make love, Mike would always rub her soft ass, making her moan in a sweet way, squeezing her ass check, rubbing them softly, made Zoey feel...special. Zoey kept thinking of Mike admiring her ass until she soon remembers a thought she had for a very long time.

Zoey blushed even deeper as she soon lovingly fantasized about her and Mike...having anal sex. "Mmmmmm!" Zoey's thought was her, kneeling on all fours, her body was fully nude while Mike was behind her. He was naked as well while he was pushing his hard erect inside her tight asshole, Mike grunted very badly while Zoey screamed painfully yet passionately as Mike pushed into her slowly but a bit rough. "Oh god!" Zoey bit her lip so hard while she had her fantasy. While she was doing so, Mike kept rubbing her ass, feeling her soft marshmallow like ass, making him love struck just by feeling it. 'Dear god! My Zoey...her ass is like a soft marshmallow...one that I would love to just please...really badly.' Mike growled to himself as he still felt his manhood increasing really bad. Zoey's fantasy kept going with her on her back while Mike plowing her ass still. He pushed in and out of her asshole, making Zoey moaned very badly. Soon Mike lifted her up, facing her as he pushes deeper into her ass. Zoey was beginning to get wet below as she soon said

"Oh my god!" Mike stopped as he heard Zoey moaning very deeply.

"Zoey?" Mike tapped on her shoulder as she turned to face him, making him look surprise "You alright?" Zoey soon blushed deeply and said

"Huh? Oh...hehe s-sorry...I just had a thought in my head."

"One that made you moan very badly...is something wrong Zoey?" Mike looked concerned about his fiancée, making her very nervous as she said

"No! N-nothing wrong at all...I promise..." Mike sighed a bit until Zoey rubbed her hand against his cheek, making him feel excited again. "So you want to take a dip in the pool for a bit?" Zoey made a small smile as Mike just said

"Yeah, sounds fun." Zoey placed her bra back on but Mike jumped into the pool, feeling the cool water against his skin. "Whoa! It's a bit cold..." Zoey rolled her eyes as she soon entered the pool, feeling the cold water against her skin as well.

"OH it is cold!" Zoey notice Mike was gone "Mike? Where'd you go?" Zoey swam around the pool and decided to exit it until she felt herself being pulled down. "Whoaaaa!" Zoey was underwater now, she looked very terrified until she saw you did it. She was facing Mike, who was smiling at her. She looked a bit annoyed until she felt her lips against Mike's as her fiancé started to kiss her passionately. "Mmm...Mmmmmmm!" Zoey soon forgot about being annoyed as she deepened the kiss with Mike, kissing each other passionately. Mike pulled them both towards the wall as they both rose back up but didn't stop kissing each other. Soon enough, they started to deepen their kiss as it turned to a full on make out session. "MmmmmmMmmmmm!" Zoey moaned against Mike's mouth as she placed her tongue inside Mike's mouth, rubbing it against his.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Mike groaned pleasingly, rubbing his tongue against Zoey, making them feel aroused very badly. Soon enough, Mike moved his hand up and rubbed Zoey's soft wet back, making her moan a bit. Zoey returned the favor by rubbing her hand against Mike's spiky brown hair, scratching her nails against his scalp, making him moan very louder while using her other hand, rubbed her silky hands against his rock solid abs. "Mmmmmm...Zoey." Mike moaned Zoey's name as he then kissed her cheek as he lowers his lips towards her neck and started to kiss it like not tomorrow.

"Ohhhhh!" Zoey bit her lip hard, making her remember the fantasy she had recently. "Oh god...Mike, keep going...keep going!" Zoey pulled Mike closer, making her feel his bulge against her bikini bottom, causing her to moaned deeply. Mike kept pecking his lips against Zoey's neck, feeling the soft flesh and the water on it, making him lick her a bit. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Zoey clawed on Mike's back, making him moan in surprise. Mike stopped his kissing and pulled Zoey away from him.

"Zoey!" Mike shook her a bit, making her rub her head and looked at Mike's concerned face. "Zoey...is something wrong...please tell me." Zoey breath in and out but soon sigh.

"Okay...okay you win. Mike, sweetie listen...I'm sorry I acted like that...I was thinking of something that's been in my mind for quite a while now."

"What is it?" Zoey breath calmly and took a while to relax herself to say it.

"Mike...when you were rubbing my butt, I had a fantasy...of us...having anal sex." Once again like before, Mike's heart skips a beat as it was beating like a drum. "Mike, a year ago… I began to have fantasies of us having anal sex. I once looked it up, I read it hurts a bit but is very pleasing… and a lot of people really enjoy it. Mike… I want to have it with you. Michael…" Zoey wrapped her arms around her fiancés neck and whisper in to his ear. "Please…may we have anal sex… I want to have a chance at it with you my love…please." Zoey kissed his cheek then his lips as he just stares at her, blushing like a massive tomato. Almost a minute passed by, Zoey stopped kissing Mike and looked at his surprised face. "Mike? Michael…a-are you okay?" Zoey placed her palms on his face, staring at his deep chocolate brown eyes, feeling a mix of worries and concern until…she felt her lips pressed against her fiancé dark tan lips. Zoey's face turned from a shock to a pleasing look, soon Mike released from the kiss and said to her in a calming yet pleasing tone

"I'm… happy I'm not the only one…" Zoey rose one of her brows "Zoey, I've been thinking of us having anal sex for a few months now. Just the thought of us trying something new….it sounds amazing. But I didn't spoke of it…because I was really worry I might hurt you, I read a bit that anal hurts the female really badly…I didn't want to hurt you if we try it." Zoey's heart beating the beat like Mike's as she then grabbed his head and passionately kissed his lips. Mike returned the kiss with more passion as Zoey stopped their kiss and said

"R-really…awesome…so Mike…" Zoey caress Mike's chest up to his neck, her voice changed to a seductive tone as she continues "You think we can maybe…. try it…tonight?" Mike widen his eyes

"T-Tonight? You sure?" Zoey only nodded

"I already have what we need…I kept it from you so I could have a chance to tell you…so can we Michael…may we have anal sex for the first time, tonight?" Zoey whisper into Mike's ear, making his spine shiver as he just held her waist and said in a passionate yet husky tone

"I…would love to…il mio amore." Mike pressed his lips against Zoey's, kissing each other passionately while they held each other tightly…

Nighttime has fallen, Mike was inside their room, wearing nothing but a white sweat shirt and a black shorts, laying on his and Zoey's comfy bed. Feeling the soft, lemon scented sheet made him sigh in a calm yet excited tone. "I can't believe it...we're actually going to have anal sex. I mean when she asked me just today...I felt my heart skipping a beat like drum. I mean the thought of us finally showing a new way of experiencing our love...sounds like heaven. But..." Mike's calm mood flipped to a nervous and worried tone as he soon said very scared "What if I hurt her really bad...I don't want to hurt her. She's like a gently daisy..." Mike took a breath in and exhaled slowly.

"Relax Michael...she's been with you for almost four years now...and she asked you if we could try it. Just relax and don't stress at all." Mike once more inhale a full amount of air and exhale it out, making him sigh as he rested his head on a very soft fluffy pillow. However, inside Mike's own mind, Mike couldn't help to imagine what it would be like. Just having her against his bare chest while he rubbed her breast with one hand as the other one was slowly rubbing her wet pink slit, flickering her sensitive clitoris as he kept pushing in and out of her tight ass, feeling the tighten inside of her was driving him insane. Mike's fantasy was causing his lower reign to grow and grow. Mike hissed through his teeth, closing his eyes tightly as he groped his rising erection in a rough pace. "J-Jesus Christ!" Mike kept imagining how their anal love making would be. Zoey holding Mike by his neck, breathing sweet nothingness into his ear, making him move even more harder, causing her to scream passionately. ' _Y-Yes! My fucking god! Yes! Keep going Mike, don't even think about stopping for one little second! I'm begging you!'_ "AHHHHH! ZOEY!" Mike kept rubbing himself until he heard a soft voice.

"Michael..." Mike stopped his self-pleasing and turn his head, seeing his fiancée, Zoey, who was wearing only a tight red lacy pantie. But noticed she wasn't wearing her bra, showing Mike her soft, wet C-Cupped Beauty. "Hehehehe, don't enjoy yourself that much mister. You're mine to please..." Zoey recently got out of the showers, showers, showing her ruby red hair free and sticking to her neck. Mike at first blushed in embarrassment until Zoey slowly rubbed one of her silky fingers against his dark tan cheek down to his chin, feeling his goatee through her hands. "Mmmmm..." Zoey slowly crawled onto their bed, lying next to her fiancé, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her. "Hehehehe, you ready...handsome?" Zoey grinned at her soon to be husband as Mike only wrapped his long arms around her wet soft back as he just said in a husky tone.

"Oh yeah! I'm still a bit...nervous I might hurt you hehehe." Mike blushed again but Zoey quiet him and said to him with a purr.

"Oh don't worry Mike...I have something that's going to make sure that tonight is a pleasing yet hot moment for us..." Zoey soon kissed Mike on his cheek, slowly descended down to his neck only making him moaned very badly as he lifted her head up and said

"I am not letting those beautiful lips go to waste il mio amore." Mike launched his mouth straight into Zoey, kissing her passionately while holding her closer to his body. Zoey moaned liked a wild cat as she returned the same feeling towards her love's mouth. The two attacked their mouth with much pleasing passionate feeling as Mike started to play with Zoey's mouth by rubbing his long tongue against her tongue, making their kiss into a hot make out session. "MmmmmMMMMM! Your mouth taste so god damn good!" Mike kept French kissing his beloved Zoey's ruby red lips, earning him a luscious moan from his red haired goddess. Zoey soon started to make them more fun by rubbing her hands through Mike's spiky hair, scratching his scalp, earning her a husky moan from her dark tan lover. "MMMMMMM!" Mike moaned through their hot kiss as he returns the favor by slowly rubbing Zoey's wet soft silk like back with his hands, making her lightly moan but Mike's hands soon made it to their destination, Zoey's big soft ass. Mike's left hand started it by rubbing her left butt cheek, making her moan even more until she utters a 'Mmm!?" Zoey released from their kiss and saw Mike's hand, squeezing her ass tightly.

"Ohhhh!" Zoey purred like an aroused little kitty, while Mike kept rubbing her soft ass. "Mmmmm! Didn't even ask me?" Mike grinned at her as she then launched her mouth back onto Mike's, returning to their heated make out session while Mike's hands kept rubbing and squeezing her big soft ass. One of Zoey's hands descended from Mike's hair and down to his chest, feeling his strong chest through his white fabric sweat shirt. Zoey stopped the kiss again, and whisper into Mike's ear. "You wouldn't mind if I remove your shirt...would you?"

"Not at all..." Zoey gave Mike room as he gripped his sweat shirt and pulled it up, completely removing it from his body, exposing once again his strong tone chest and rock hard solid 8 pack abdominal. "Well...where were we?" Mike playfully said to Zoey as she wrapped an arm around him and kept going with their make out session. Zoey started to rub Mike's chest, slowly circling her silky finger against his strong chest, earning her a moan from Mike. Zoey once again stopped their make out session and started to tease Mike by sucking on his long neck; kissing it lightly, licking it with her wet tender tongue and soon fully sucked on it with her mouth. Mike moaned heavily while he kept rubbing and tightly groping her ass, even giving it a tender smack. "Mmmm! You have such a beautiful ass mio amore." Mike commented on Zoey's ass in a seductive tone, making her suck on his neck even more. Mike bit his lower lip in pleasure as he soon leads one of his palms up, and soon making its way towards Zoey's chest as he then groped on her right breast tightly, moving it around and around, lightly pinching her nipples, making them hard and he then grasped both of her breast, making her moaned loudly against his neck.

"Oh Mike there my sensitive spot...keep going..." Mike grinned as he then flipped, making him facing Zoey on top. Zoey held Mike by his neck as he kissed her lips softly then slowly lowering himself towards her chest. Mike continue working on his red haired angel's breast by groping on them both, rubbing them around and around as he then gave a lick on Zoey's left nipple, making it rock solid hard. Zoey squirmed pleasingly as she released a gasp. Zoey looked and saw Mike, having his mouth, fully on her breast. Zoey screamed in pleasure, having Mike suck on her soft breast, was making her wet from lower. "Ahhhh yes! Keep sucking on my breast Mike...they need this as much as I do!" Zoey leaned her head back, while Mike kept sucking on her breast, rolling his tongue around it and having them squeeze in affection was driving her crazy.

"Mmmmm! Are you enjoying this Zoey?" Mike asked Zoey, breathing in and out from all that sucking until she pushed him onto her breast and screamed

"DON'T STOP! Please...kept sucking on my soft doughs...they are begging for you Mike!" Mike obliged her request as he kept pleasing her soft doughs. Zoey soon lead her hand down and started to rub her lower reign in such speed. "Mmmmmmm! AHHHHHH YES!" Zoey kept rubbing her wet slit while Mike kept licking and sucking her breast like they were lollipops, digging to her center. "Mmmmmmmmmm Mike!" Zoey pushed Mike from her breast, breathing in and out as she soon said with a sexy smile. "I think I should return the favor..." Zoey quickly flipped herself and Mike around, now being on top of him. Zoey rested Mike's head on her palm while her other hand slowly moves down towards his shorts, slowly rubbing her finger against his large bulge. "Mmmmm...looks like you got that excited hmm?" Mike hissed slowly as she then grabbed the base of his shorts and in a flash, pulled them down, revealing Mike's impressive 10 inched long, 3 inched wide erections. "Holy god!" Zoey stared at Mike's erection like a very hungry tiger...begging to just strike her prey in a flash. Zoey soon remember what she needed. "Now then..." Zoey opened the nightstand drawer, pulling out a large blue bottle of lube. "This is going to help us both...now then just relax and let me...show you a really good time." Zoey nibble on his ear as she opened the tab and dabbed a handful of a bluish lotion.

"It's not going to hurt right?" Mike asked Zoey calmly as she just nodded as she slowly moved her hand towards his bulge and gripped it tightly, spreading the lube around Mike's bulge. Mike hissed huskily while Zoey looked a bit worried but heard Mike said "D-Damn! That...feels really nice...go on." Mike rested his head on the pillow while Zoey started to move her palm up to Mike's light tan tip then down to his base and kept shifting it in a slow motion. Mike groaned huskily as Zoey leaned herself to Mike and said in a sexy tone

"Does it feel nice Michael?" Zoey rubbed Mike's shoulder while she kept rubbing her hand against his erect. Mike only responded by hungrily kissing her lips, causing the two to moan out loud. Mike kept kissing her lips as he then kissed from neck down to the rim of her breast.

"Let me kiss those beauties of your Zoey. It's not fear that you're the only one teasing me." Zoey nodded as she lifted her chest near Mike's chest as he started to suck on her breast like before, except much hungrier. Zoey moaned very badly while she increased her pace in her shifting, making Mike groaned like a wild lion. "Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Mike soon rolled his tongue around Zoey's nipple then giving them a soft nibble, earning him a light scream from Zoey. "Mmmmmm...you love that don't you?"

"F-FUCK YES!" Zoey swear a bit as she kept moving Mike's erection even harder, making him moan and groan but also breath in and out heavily. "Mmmmmm! Feel good huh Mike?"

"Y-Yes...my god it does!" Mike bit his lip even harder as Zoey once more increased her speed on her hand as she now was shifting her fiancé’s monster in such a pleasing speed. "OH GOD!" Mike grabbed his hair very tightly as he felt his whole body moving like a volcano.  _"SHIT! I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum, I'm! Going! To..."_ Zoey stopped her shifting and kissed Mike once again, making him breath in and out through her mouth. "W-W-Why did you-"

"I didn't want you to be done like that. Beside now that you're all lubed up. Care to help me?" Zoey grabbed the lubrication and handed it to Mike as he soon gave her a smirk and said to her

"Lay down..." Zoey giggled a bit and crawled herself to Mike's side. Mike caress her cheek slowly as he then rubbed her cheek down to her chest, lowering his hand to her leg and finally...to his true destination. Mike stared at Zoey's very wet panties. He then placed the lubrication down and grabbed her panties from each of its side and soon slowly removed it from Zoey's waist. Mike placed it with his short as he then stared at her very wet pink slit. "Mmmmm...looks like you got very excited Zoey." Zoey blushed a bit until she picked her legs up, making Mike look at her little tight asshole. "Wow..."

"Hehehehe well then...what are you waiting you...start lubing me up mister." Zoey swing her waist side to side, making Mike more excited to finger her little hole. Mike opened the top and slowly dabbed an amount that was perfect for Zoey.

"Okay then...here I go." Mike slowly moved his hand towards Zoey's ass as he started to rub his hand against it, spreading the lube around her soft ass. Zoey moaned slowly, making Mike less nervous as he started to rubbed her a little faster. "Is this okay?" Zoey responded with a nod as she leaned her head back, feeling her lover's hand against her ass. "Mmmmmm, it feels so...nice." Mike stopped rubbing but added a bit more and continued rubbing his sweet Zoey. "Zoey...is it okay if...fingered you?" Zoey widen her eyes while her cheeks burned a crimson red blush as she only said

"Please, go on ahead...I would really like th-AhHhh!" Zoey screamed in pain yet in pleasure as well as Mike stick his index finger into Zoey's tight ass, making him groan a bit. "My god! Zoey, your ass...it's very tight...my god!" Mike slowly move his finger in and out of Zoey's ass, feeling the tightness inside her ass was driving him crazy. "Man..." Mike soon Zoey whimpering in pain. "Zoey? Am I hurting you?!" Mike stopped moving his finger as Zoey just said

"Not a lot...but could you just move a bit slowly please?" Mike only nodded and he continue finger fucking Zoey's tight ass, still moving slowly. Mike groaned very loudly while Zoey kept moaning and screaming softly. Soon Mike stared at Zoey's pink wet slit and said

"Screw it!" Mike leaned near Zoey's vaginal and started to lick it passionately, causing Zoey to scream affectionately while also in pleasure. Mike swill his wet tongue around her pink inner walls while finger fucking her ass still. "MmmmmmmMMMMMMMMM!" Mike moaned hungrily as he soon added his middle finger into Zoey's ass and started to move a little faster while he kept eating her out.

"Ahhhhhhh! HOLY MOTHER FUCKING GOD! MIKE!" Zoey bit her finger tightly while she grasped her breast and rolled it very fast. "Mmmmmmm!" Zoey sealed her eyes tightly while Mike kept licking her wet pussy and fucking his Zoey's tight ass in a fast pace with two of his finger.

"Mmmmmm. You like that?" Mike asked Zoey as she responded with a scream

"YES! Oh god yes I love it so fucking much! Keep fucking me Mike...keep going!" Zoey squeezed both of her breast while Mike started to suck her clitoris as he now went even faster on his finger fucking. Zoey soon felt her whole body shaking like an earthquake as she then shouted out to the world. "I'M GOING TO CUM!" Zoey passionately screamed like banshee as she explodes all over Mike's face. Mike licked his lips and soon slowly pulled his finger out of Zoey's ass, making her moan a bit. Mike crawled toward a shivering Zoey as he held her close to him, resting her head on his chest while he rubbed her red hair slowly.

"You alright?" Mike asked Zoey calmly as she nodded slowly "Zoey, are you sure you want to keep going? I mean you screamed when I placed my finger into you. Are you sure you want to keep going?"

"Y-yes. Mike listen, during this moment was the best I ever had with you in my entire life...plus I know you would never hurt me. Just go slow okay...I'll tell you if you should faster okay?" Mike had a worried face but nodded. "So... how should it start?" Mike soon said

"Lay down...I like to be on top of you whenever we make love, if that's okay with you?" Mike rubbed his head slowly only to see Zoey laying herself down and stretching her ass a bit open. "Oh boy..." Mike calmly took some air and crawled near Zoey. Mike slowly held one of her leg on his shoulder while he gripped his bulge as he slowly moves closer to Zoey's ass. "Okay…are you ready?" Mike asked Zoey in a nervous tone

"...Take me." Zoey close her eye as Mike slowly pushed his erect against Zoey's ass as he then pushed only the tip of his bulge into Zoey, causing the two to scream very badly. "Ahhhhh!" The two clawed on the bed stench as Mike said

"D-D-Damn! I only have the tip in...and you're that tight. My god! Should I-"

"NO! Just...don't move at all..." Mike understood and stood still, not pushing or pulling in or out of Zoey. "Okay...go." Zoey nodded to Mike, as he soon pulled out of Zoey, seeing her ass open a bit before closing. 'WOW!" Mike looked more aroused as he then pushed back into Zoey, only pushing the tip in then out. He kept going in and out of Zoey's ass until he then pushes more into her, making her scream softly. "My god..." Mike started to slowly fuck her ass as he pushes only half of his bulge into Zoey then pulling out. Mike groaned very loudly, feeling Zoey's tight ass was making him wanting to cum. Soon Mike slowly push more of his erection into Zoey, as he then touches her waist with his. "Oh my god..." Zoey moaned in pain until Mike faced her and said

"Am I... doing okay?" Mike looked very worried as Zoey only said into his whisper.

"You're doing good...in fact...I'm getting used to it now...and it feels...like heaven." Zoey kissed Mike softy as she said "Keep going..." Mike soon grasped Zoey's waist and started to pull half of his erect out then push into Zoey. "Mmmmmm!" Mike was now moving inside of her ass, and he...was enjoying it very badly. "Ahhh...yes!" Zoey groaned in pleasure as Mike kept moving in and out. Mike leaned near Zoey's head as the two started to kiss but softly this time. Mike kept pushing in and out as Zoey rubbed his back and soon said against their kiss. "Go a little faster, please." Mike soon started to push in and out of Zoey's ass in a normal speed but was now making them both groan louder than before.

"Oh Zoey!" Mike hissed though his teeth, as he kept plowing his Zoey's sweet tight ass, making him growl like a ferocious lion. Zoey screamed in pleasure as she groped her breast very fast. "Mmmmmm! Yes! This feels so fucking good!" Mike soon started to go a lot faster, making Zoey scream a bit more.

"Mike...Mike...Oh Mike!" Zoey kept moaning and moaning until Mike started to slow down and soon pulled himself out. "Hmm? Why you stop?" Mike breath in and out as he fell on top of her. "Mike?"

"I-I'm sorry but...I'm...my body in too exhausted to keep going...sorry Zoey." Zoey 'Awww' a bit while Mike got off of her. Mike inhaled a bit then exhaled while Zoey held him close to her. "I don't want to end it like this...maybe...you should take control."

"Huh me?" Mike only nodded "Well...okay then." Zoey got on top of Mike, grabbing his erect from behind, giving it a few stroke, earning her a moan from her love as she then pushed the tip into her ass as it was then inside of her. "Mmmmmmm!" Zoey scream a bit as she then lowers herself down slowly as she then moved up then back down. Mike laid on his arms as he enjoys watching Zoey take control of him.

"Ahhhh! Yes...keep going...it feels so good!" Mike bit his lip tightly while Zoey kept moving herself up and down, feeling Mike's hard erect deep inside her tight ass. "Jesus! Oh my god!" Mike then grabbed Zoey's soft breast, moving them around, making Zoey moan like crazy, as she then started to move a bit faster.

"Oh god! Oh god!" Zoey grabbed Mike's shoulders as she moves in and out in a fast pace, making her scream in pleasure yet in pain. "Ahhhh! F-F-Fuck!" Zoey swear again while she kept moving her ass up and down Mike's hard shaft. Soon enough, Mike held Zoey close to him as he then helped her by moving his waist up and down in a quick pace. "Mmmmm! Mike..." Zoey soon whisper sweet nothingness into Mike's ear as he did the same to her. Soon enough Mike pushed deep into Zoey's tight ass as he pulled himself out of her. "Dear god...ahhhh." Zoey fell onto Mike's chest while he rubbed her head slowly.

"You alright?" Mike asked her calmly as she only said

"A bit...but...are you close Mike?" Mike nodded slowly

"I don't think I can handle it much longer...I can only do it one more time...so how you want to finish it?" Mike looked at her with a concerned face as Zoey only answered it by crawling to the center of their bed and standing on all four legs, she waved her plump ass side to side, making Mike more excited. "Wait so want me to finish off...with you on all four?"

"MmmHmm! You did say that you love it when you're behind me right?" Zoey winked at Mike as he only grinned and crawled towards her. He stood up, kneeing one of his knee beside Zoey while he grasped her right ass cheek tightly. "This time...don't hold back. I want you to go all out Mike...come on...my ass is waiting for you." Zoey waved her ass again as Mike grinned and said with a husky tone.

"Oh yeah baby!" Mike soon pushed his erect into Zoey's ass, making her moan very loudly as he started to push in and out very fast. "Oh! Oh! yeah!" Mike kept fucking her tight ass, squeezing her ass cheek tightly, making Zoey moan in pleasure.

"Oh yes, mmmm keep going baby, keep fucking my tight ass!" Mike kept plowing Zoey's ass as fast as a cheetah. Zoey then started to rub her lower reign in a fast pace as Mike kept going harder and faster! "Ohhhh! Michael...I love you so much!" Mike leaned near Zoey and said in his Italian language

"ti amo anch'io amore mio...Zoey." Mike soon felt the movement inside of him again. "Z-Z-Zoey, I'm close, I'm really close..." Mike held Zoey close to his chest, as he fucked her with all the might he had left inside of him. Zoey was close too, she kept flickering her clitoris as she and Mike kept going.... with one final thrust into her ass. "I'M CUMMING!" Mike thrust deep into Zoey ass as he and Zoey scream in the greatest pleasure they ever screamed. Mike came a massive amount of his sperm deep inside Zoey as she soon exploded all over their bed. Mike slowly pulled his bulge out of Zoey, seeing her asshole open very widely until it close. Zoey breath in and out as she felt on the bed while Mike lid next to her and held her close. "Hehehehehe...you alright?"

"Yes...I'm more than alright love." The two took another long shower and changed into their pajamas as they laid on top of their bed, holding each other tightly while they were still breathing a bit. "That...was...the...best...sex...I ever had...with you Michael." Zoey kissed her fiancé once more as he said

"Same here...to be honest...that was way better than our previous love making we had before..." Mike kissed her back and said calmly to her. "I'm really happy you got to get a chance at your fantasy Zoey...I love you." Mike hugged Zoey tightly as she said 

"I love you too...and soon...you and I going to be husband and wife...Goodnight Mike." Zoey turn off the light as Mike held her close and said in a soft tone

"Sweet dreams.... Mrs. Peterson..." Mike sigh and felt to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hoped you all enjoyed this sweet hot moment right here...comment on it please and thanks for reading :)


End file.
